Right Here Waiting
by Kosetsuno Tenshi
Summary: Part of the Tenshi Chronicles....Life after Voldemort. It's not as rosey as people think.


"Right Here Waiting"  
  
A.N. A song by Richard Marx. I got hit with a sudden inspiration to write this story to the song, so here it is. And it's not a song fic, nor does it have one drop of poetry in it, like most of my other stories do. It just needed to be told, so here it is.   
  
This is part of the Tenshi Chronicles, which begins with "Bittersweet Symphony". This like Bittersweet Symphony is on a different time line than the Harry Potter series.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and company. J.K. Rowling does.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
He still remembered. He had nothing better to do. Even though it had been ten years, he couldn't help but remember. Actually, he never wanted to forget. He sighed and looked at the name. She had died, after swearing that she couldn't die, she had. She died. He remembered her last words, the last few, precious hours he spent with her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was their wedding day. It had been two years since they had graduated from Hogwarts and they were the happiest people on the face of the earth. Ron was fidgeting by the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin and end.   
  
Beside him, Harry grinned and nudged Ron in the ribs, warning him to be still. Ron smiled at Harry and then the music started. Everybody in the audience stood up and watched with smiling faces and bright eyes as the bride was escorted down the aisle, by her guardian, Sirius Black.  
  
Ron had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. He had known Nicole for five years and he loved her. Harry grinned at his awe-struck friend and gently tapped his jaw and it clicked shut. Nicole finally reached Ron and smiled at him. He could tell she was nervous, but happy. Tears of joy were running down her face. It was the happiest day of their lives.  
  
Their honeymoon ended two weeks earlier than expected. New deaths were reported and the Order got called together. A new dark lord was rising. One who was different than Voldemort and yet worse. He had learned from Voldemort and watched his mistakes. This one was sly, quiet, and slick. He didn't cause widespread terror as Voldemort had done, instead, he inspired trust and hope in all who knew him.   
  
Nobody had seen it coming. They thought they could trust him. He had been so charismatic and his personality had been magnetic. So the coup d'etat was completely unexpected. One minute Arnold Weasley was the Minister of Magic and the next he was dead. New laws were implemented and squibs were the first affected. Then it was the muggle-born wizards. Finally it was the muggles.   
  
The rest of the world was soon overrun with the Second Holocaust and the Reign of the Dragon had begun.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
They were some of the few who weren't hunted. They were purebloods. But they were under constant watch. Nicole especially. Since she was one of the legendary Tenshi, they were careful with her. She worked for them though. She was secretary to one of the top generals. Ron couldn't remember the name. But he remembered when she came home crying. She didn't even look at him. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He heard the shower turn on and he heard her screams.   
  
He had tried to break into the room, even tried Apperating there. But she had put an anti-apperation wards so he couldn't get in. He finally fire-called Sirius to try to get Nicole. When Sirius got there, the shower had stopped running, but the crying was still audible.  
  
"Nicole!!! What's wrong? It's Sirius. Let me in!"   
  
"Nothing is wrong! Please, don't come in." She sobbed. "I'll be out in a few."  
  
They waited by the door and jumped when the door opened. Nicole had put on her blue Order of the Phoenix robes on, and had tied her long brown hair into a ponytail. They could tell she had been crying, but they noticed something behind the make-up she wore.  
  
"Nicole, why are you wearing make-up?" Sirius asked, a low growl in his voice. Nicole never wore make-up, unless they had to be at a dinner.   
  
"Ron. Sirius. There's a dinner I have to be at. Very important. So I put on make-up. Why?"  
  
"You came home crying. You never wear make-up and there's not a dinner tonight. What happened?"  
  
Nicole looked down and leaned against the wall. "Nothing happened Ron. My boss just sorta..." Tears started rolling down her face. "I thought the make-up would help hide the bruises until I could come up with a potion to make them disappear." She whispered.   
  
Realization hit Sirius and Ron. "That bastard!" They both exclaimed. Ron knelt down by Nicole's side. "He didn't just beat you did he?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry Ron. There...I...." She broke down. He gathered her to him and let her cry and vent her frustrations. He looked at Sirius who nodded, then apperated.   
  
It hadn't caused a scandal. The body had never been found and everybody knew that Nicole hadn't done it, neither had Ron. They had alibi's and plus, nobody would hurt two members of the Order.  
  
But the killing had started a resistance, a rebellion that couldn't be stopped. The more rebels the government put in the Gulags*, the more people stopped obeying. Word spread slowly across the world and the Muggles, Muggle-borns, and Squibs began to feel hope again. Hope that they could survive. Hope in the legendary Tenshi they had heard so much about.  
  
The first World Wizard Rebellion was fought and won. But at great costs.   
  
Nicole had joined back up with Robin and Riley. They had separated when the Reign of the Dragon first began. It had been safer for everyone involved, but they had never stopped communicating.  
  
They had won the battle, using the same spell they had used to defeat Voldemort 10 years before. But there was one problem.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He watched her go down. The dark spell hit her in the stomach area and he knew. He stopped fighting and dragged her away from the battle with the other Tenshi behind him. Harry following Riley, his wife. And Robin was followed by Snape. Remus took a position as look-out and Sirius stood beside him, hoping for the best.  
  
"Nicole?"   
  
"Damn it!! Don't stop fighting We almost have them."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be right here, waiting. I promise Ron. I'm not going anywhere. Just go!!"  
  
"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her. The tears were rolling down their faces freely as they knew. She was bleeding. Internal bleeding that couldn't be stopped by any spell.   
  
Riley and Robin knew as well. They hugged Nicole. "We'll be back." Nicole nodded, trying not to grimace.   
  
Sirius and Remus said they'd be back as well and took Harry and Snape with them. Ron knelt by her side a little longer.   
  
"Nicole..." He stopped.  
  
"I know Ron. But go fight. I'll be here. I promise. Remember, I can't die. So go. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
He stood up and began to walk determinedly back to battle. He heard her start crying and his heart broke.   
  
"I love you!" She whispered as she watched him leave.  
  
"I love you Nicole." He whispered as snow started to fall. As the last person fell, he cried. He fell down and cried, knowing...  
  
He knew and he remembered. He could never forget. That's why he was at her grave ten years after her death. It was the tenth anniversary of her death and the twentieth of their marriage. Her death helped save the world and yet....  
  
His world had ended when she died. But she had said she couldn't die, which was why he held on. He kissed the stone and placed the flowers down on the ground. He sighed, wiped the tears from his eyes and walked down the hill, past the graves of Harry's parents, and various members of the Order of the Phoenix. But her's stood out. He could find it with his eyes closed. But he knew she wasn't there. He knew...  
  
She hadn't been there waiting for him. Just a fine layering of snow, like the snow that covered her empty grave. So he waited, like he knew she was waiting somewhere for him.   
  
*Gulags: it's the Russian form of a concentration camp. The Russians actually had them before the Nazi's rose to power. Hitler saw the system of Gulags in Russia and liked how they worked, so he based the concentration camps off of what Stalin had begun. But unlike the Nazi camps, the Gulags were actual work camps. No mass-killings took place. If you went to a Gulag, you went there to work and if you died, then you died. 


End file.
